Sparrow & Jones: Sequal to Will's Sister
by shadowicewolf
Summary: As mentioned in the title this is the sequal to Will's Sister. It's where Jack's daughter is being hunted by Davy Jone's adn makes an unlikely friendship with his great grandson. Who is destined to kill Davy Jone's. More happens of course, but you'll have
1. Prolouge

-drumroll- To all me previous reviewers, here it is the long awaited sequal. I apologize for the delay. I have been busy with camp and my new dog. I will have camp this week too. Anywya. Here it is and enjoy. And thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapters.**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

The baby's cries were louder than the howling wind and creaking ship. The infamous _Black Pearl _fought through the storm and tried to outrun the equally infamous _Flying Dutchman. _Jack Sparrow stood at the helm, his wife Mari, beside him clutching their year old daughter, Rhiannon, Rhia for short.

"Jack, why is the _Dutchman_ after us in the first place?" Mari shouted over the wind, while trying to quiet Rhia.

"I made a deal a long time ago, but it wasn't exactly completed, so I honestly don't know." Jack shouted back.

"Apparently to Davy Jones standards it is complete." Mari shouted back, grateful that her brother and his wife with their son weren't aboard the ship, but privately wished Rhia was with them as well, far away from this peril. There was an almighty lurch as the ship ran aground. Jack caught Mari and Rhia in his arms.

"Quickly, go below deck, you'll be safe there." Jack ordered. Mari looked worried but rushed down there.

Once she was there she found some dry blankets. She wrapped her screaming daughter in them and rocked her slowly back and forth. Then quietly began to sing,

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, plunder, we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We kindle and char, inflame an ignite_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho,_

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties. Yo ho_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves._

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me_

_We're beggars and blighters and ne're do well cads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho._

Rhia had stopped crying and was asleep. Mari gently laid her daughter behind barrels of rum.

"Be safe, my little one. Be safe Rhia." She whispered, as she kissed her daughter. Then she returned to the upper deck, to find the crew, Jack included, frozen, many had knives or other weapons at their throats. Jack was just caught by the other side of the railing. Then Mari realized another person had her cornered. She hated being cornered.

"Payment is due, Jack Sparrow; you have a choice, something dear to your heart, unlikely, or your soul, one hundred years of serving before the mast of my ship. What'll be?" Davy Jones asked, raising a claw to Jack's face. Jack saw Mari out of the corner of his eye and gulped. He had not wanted them involved at all.

"What do you say to giving us the long boats and then taking the Black Pearl, savvy?" Jack asked, trying to discreetly find a way to get Mari and, wherever she may have been hidden, Rhia. To safety.

"Oh, but me thinks there is something far closer to your heart than this ship Jack. Rumors have it that you are in fact, married. And the woman on board proves it." Davy Jones said.

"Ah, about that, she's just my sister really. We don't get along all too well." Jack said. Mari's stomach flipped, she knew what he was doing, and if he wasn't careful he'd get himself in trouble that he couldn't get out of.

"Oh, well then you wouldn't mind if we took her with us then." Davy said. Before Jack could stop himself he shouted.

"No!"

Davy Jones paused.

"Ah so she is important to you. Ok, well I'll consider you having paid a little of your debt. And you can stay the same for a few more years. Let's make it, fifteen. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts Jack Sparrow." Davy said and with a flash of lightening he and his crew vanished, taking Mari along with them. Jack stood in stunned horrified shock. Then remembered Rhiannon. He raced below deck and heard her crying. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. He found her and held her, rocking slightly. She fell silent but seemed to know something was wrong.

"M-m- momma." She gurgled. Jack smiled, it was ironic, they had been trying to get her to say that for a while, and then the same night they lose her momma, she says the word. He held Rhia closer.

"I promise, I'll never let any harm come to you, Rhia. And we'll find and rescue your mother."


	2. He's Coming

I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**15 years later…**

The ship creaked ominously in the night, wind whipped the sails, and Jack Sparrow was asleep in his cabin, dreaming of evil things. He was standing aboard his ship, in front of him lay two bodies, both of them female. One was of his wife, Marieah, and the other of their daughter, Rhiannon. Jack woke with a start, covered in cold sweat. He staggered out of bed and out to the deck. It was Rhiannon's watch; he prayed she was out there. Sure enough, hanging over the sea, holding to the ratlines. His raven haired daughter was their safe and sound. Except for the part of her being by the sea.

"Rhiannon! Get away from there, you could fall!" Jack barked.

"What makes you think I'm going to get hurt? Mother never got hurt by the sea. You said so yourself. And I don't like my full name, why can't you call me Rhia, everyone else does." Rhia grumbled and she hopped off the railings.

"Because I said so, and I have a surprise for you." Jack said. Rhia looked around.

"Where?"

"You know your aunt Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, she lives in Port Royal doesn't she?" Rhia asked, leaning casually against the railing.

"Yes, and I've been doing some thinking. I believe it would be a good idea if you took some schooling under her care." Jack said, twisting his beard nervously, Rhia was too much like her mother to agree to this and he could sense there would be one hell of a storm coming up from this. Rhia bit her lip and cocked her head to the side always a danger sign. An old falcon landed on her shoulder.

"Now, let's not lose our cool, I think it's for your own good." Jack said, once again trying to talk his way out of trouble. Rhia shrugged.

"I'm not going. Even If I have to stay up in the crows nest for a month, I'm not going." Rhia said, stroking Orion affectionate, other than the pearl necklace she always wore, the bird was the only thing left of her mother, whom she didn't even remember. Jack's own temper flared.

"Oh, you're going love, whether you like it or not."

"I'm not going and you can't make me!" Rhia snapped, and then stormed off to her cabin. Hen she heard a click as the door locked, she slammed herself against it. She had forgotten it could be locked. Her father had locked her in heir.

"You are going Rhiannon, either we can do this the hard way or the easy way." Her father said through the door.

"The hard way is always more fun!" Rhia challenged.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Rhia instantly began trying to find ways out, she tried bashing the door, that didn't work, the windows had been locked. She was going, but not without a fight."

"Hey, Rhia, guess, what? I'm stuck going too." Bill said through the door. Bill was her cousin, named after his grandfather's nickname.

"Good, I won't be alone. But how did you get shanghaied into the deal?"

"Wanted it, you know. I miss my mother, unlike certain people." Bill said.

"Shut your trap!" Rhia roared and kicked the door so that it actually started to splinter. "You don't know nothing about it!" Bill said nothing, he just walked away. Rhia sank onto the bed. _What does he know? I miss her. Just not enough to cry, I don't cry, never! Besides, I never knew her and dad doesn't say anything about what happened to her._ Mari thought savagely.

Meanwhile back in his cabin Jack had yet another massive migraine, he needed rum, but there wasn't any in his cabin. So he went down to the cellar to look for some. He found one bottle, but something held it. It was Bootstrap Bill, a servant of Davy Jones.

"After me already is he?" Jack asked, slightly repulsed by Bill's looks. Bill shook his head.

"Not yet jack, this time he wants your daughter, he'll come for you when he's ready. I am to bring her back with me." Bill said. Jack was filled with rage.

"What? Was stealing my wife not enough? After her now is he? Well I've got news for him; he ain't getting her, not now, not ever! And give me that rum!" Jack snapped.

"If you won't give her up, he'll take her and the ship, to the locker." Bill said. "You're marked now Jack. You and the ship. He will get your daughter, one way or the other. Jack looked down and saw every seaman's worst nightmare, the Black Spot. Jack ran back up to deck, he rang the bell violently.

"Every one to there station! Now! I want us to Port Royal before dawn! Come on come on! Move it you mangy dogs!" Jack shouted. He covered the spot with cloth. He had to get Rhia to land, and fast.


	3. Port Royal

Thank you to my reviewers. Sorry for the long wait.****I have two different camps going, I havent been able to chekc on my favoreits stories or anything. My life is such a rush it's insane...like me!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Rhia woke and looked out the window; they were anchored just outside the port. She groaned.

After three hours, they managed to get Mari and Bill on land. Bill dragged Rhia away. Jack hadn't come; he didn't wan to risk any further danger to his daughter. She was safe now.

Finally Rhia had stopped struggling and Bill told her they were to meet his mother in the blacksmith shop. When they entered Rhia instantly began examining the swords. Bill sighed exasperatedly.

"Why must you always look at swords?"

"Because they're the best weapons when they are properly made." She picked up a shining blade with a small leather handle that fit her hand perfectly.

"That'll be twenty crowns miss." A black haired boy said, coming from the back. This boy had deep sea blue eyes, jet black hair, like her own, and a slim but lightly muscled figure. He looked about her's and Bill's age.

"Twenty crowns huh? I wonder if it's worth it. Did you make it?" Rhia asked. Bill shrugged and gave up, when it was Rhia, it wasn't worth argueing with her.

"Yes I did and if you aren't going to buy it please put it down. No need for a lady to hurt herself. Rhia's temper flared. She swung the sword skillfully and then tossed it high in the air and caught it perfectly on two fingers, where it was balanced perfectly.

"I apologize, you are skilled." The boy said looking stunned.

"Yes, I am. And I am anything but a lady." Rhia said.

"I see. Well my name is David, but people call me Davy." David said offering his hand, for a shake.

"My name is Rhia." Rhia said, she did not shake hands. It was never wise for a pirate to shake hands with a citizen of England.

"My name is Bill." Bill said.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad to see you got my message." Elizabeth said, as she entered.

"Mother!" Bill said happily. He went over and hugged her. Rhia scowled, and then handed the blade to Davy.

"That is a nice blade, very good job." Rhia said.

"After seeing how you wielded it I will take that as a compliment." Davy said bowing.

"Come along, we have things to do." Elizabeth said.

"You mean we need to find ways to kill me. If you kill me now with that blade you can have whatever money I have with me." Rhia muttered to Davy. He grinned. Bill grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

* * *

OK I hope you enjoyed that. For my returnign reviewers, I apologize I knowthis is slower and more boring than the last. But it will pick up. I promise, and if it doesn't please tell me and as always idea's and opinions are always welcome.

* * *

pottingshedpixie: Glad you like sequals. I hopre you enjoy this one and thanks for all your support in the last one.

Fictionfrek101: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Thanks again for your support

StargateAngel101: Thanks, I'm glad you like it and hope you like this one. Thanks again for your support


	4. I'm in the Navy You can change

**Wow, thanks for all my reviewers.

* * *

**

Chapter three

Five hours later they were settled and Rhia and a room. The weeks would pass by slowly. And they did. Her morning started with etiquette and then reading. Then how she should present herself in public. Every thing had some sort of fight with it. Finally she was aloud outside on a walk after about a month and a half.

The hours passed by, boring her to death. Finally she found a way to escape. She raced down a few alleys and found her way to the docks. She was by the sea again, she was home, almost. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and then ran straight into a boy. She fell backwards and her ankle went under her.

"Damn! I hate these shoes." She muttered then looked at who she had hit. It was Davy, the blacksmith boy she had met. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." She said as he helped her up.

"No problem, where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Boyfriend? Oh you must mean Bill, he's my cousin. I enjoy the sea too much to have a real boyfriend." She said.

"Oh, sorry. So what are you dong out here?"

"I finally escaped my proper prison. It's only a matter of weeks before they kill me." Rhia said.

"Oh, would you like to accompany me on a stroll by the docks?" Davy asked.

"If you stop talking like that. It's going to drive me insane for sure."

"Gladly, it drives me nuts too."

They walked down the docks listening to the talk and stuff, and then Rhia heard something that caught her attention. Mention of the name 'Sparrow'. She turned around and listened intently.

'yeah, from what I heard Jack Sparrow is starting to lose his luck, nearly been caught three times now." A man said.

"I heard the Flying Dutchman was hot on the Pearl's tail. That bodes ill for him for sure." Davy and Rhia listened intently. Then the men left to their boats.

"I have to go after that ship!" Davy and Rhia said at the same time.

"You have to go after that ship? Why?" They said together again.

"Jack Sparrow is my father!" Rhia explained, she might have an ally in this if she did tell the truth. Davy seemed a little more hesitant, but then said.

"Davy Jones is my grandfather, a few hundred years removed, but it's my destiny to kill him." He explained. Rhia fell silent in quick thinking.

"Can you sail?"

"A little."

"Can you follow orders?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have a job."

"Good, we just need to get Bill and we could get a ship."

"How?"

"Commandeer one of course; my father has done it countless times."

They raced along the alley ways and through the streets. Until they came outside her 'house'.

"Ok, it will take some convincing but I can do it. Around midnight, come to my window, it's the one on the far side with the balcony. We'll be waiting there; I'm not aloud out after dark. I hate these restrictions, but anyway we can hide out by the bay until morning. Then we can see what we can do as far as getting a ship." Rhia said.

David just nodded having very little idea what she was saying; he was still wondering why he had trusted her with his secret. They went their separate ways and a few hours later Rhia was in her room, having been scolded for running off like she had and had convinced Bill to come with them.

She lay on her bed, lost in thought of her rash actions. Normally she wouldn't have trusted anybody other than Bill with helping her save her father, wouldn't even dream of telling someone from Port Royal that she was a pirate and more over, the daughter of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. _Why did I do something like that? I know my father needs help, but I could have just jeopardized everyone's safety. Oh well, I guess I can't back out now can I? Besides if he does cause trouble I could always throw him overboard. Only if worst comes to worst. But then again, there's something about him that makes me trust him. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? He said himself he was the great grandson of Davy Jones himself! And Davy Jones is the one after my father! I am a fool, oh well, if he hinders me in keeping my father safe I guess I will have to kill him. Hopefully he'll have enough sense to realize that. _

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She sat bolt upright and drew a dagger from under her pillow, she didn't mean to, she was just a little unnerved right now. She quietly crept to the door and opened it a crack, dagger hidden behind her back. Bill stood outside.

"Let me in before somebody comes by and sees me!" He whispered. Rhia hastily opened the door then shut it quickly. Bill stood their in a Port Royal military outfit.

"What in world are you wearing?" Rhia asked, stunned as she looked him up and down. The only thing that looked even remotely pirate was the scuffed up and worn bag he carried with him, slung over his back.

"Um, mother signed me up for the military. I'm an officer now Rhia. I can't come with you. I just packed this bag of provisions for you and David." Bill said quietly. Rhia just shook her head in disbelief.

"You could argue against it Bill. But you're not, you're just agreeing to it. So do you hate me?" Rhia asked. Bill looked shocked.

"What do you mean do I hate you? You're my cousin."

"Yes, but I'm a pirate as well."

Bill walked up to her and clasped her hands in his, pleadingly.

"Yes, but you can still change that, you can become a nice woman." Bill said. Rhia pulled away as she picked up her bag and the bag he had brought with him. She shook her head sadly.

"I can't Bill. It's not the life for me, and it's not the life I want. I want adventure, and freedom. The ability to do whatever I want. Where men can't tell me what I can and can't do. Besides, my father is in danger. I'm not losing him too. My mother was too much as it is, losing my father, Bill. Bill, it would kill me if I lost him too." Rhia said, praying that he would understand. He suddenly shifted to a stiff, rigid attention position. Rhia hung her head.

"You have until dawn to get out of here Rhia. When I report to my commanding officer I will tell him. If you managed to miraculously make it out of the bay, I will be aboard the ship that hunts you down. But you won't, you won't make it out of the bay." Bill said. Rhia smiled. And backed away to the balcony.

"Oh Bill. Poor Bill, you seem to be forgetting something." Rhia said.

"What would that be?"

"Me. You forget that I am Rhia Sparrow, and one day I'll be just as infamous and clever as my father. Jack Sparrow." Rhia said then back flipped over the balcony and raced out the gate and down the streets.

* * *

So what's a poor girl to do? Guess you'l find out next chapter, when it's posted. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Valinor's Twilight: Thanks forthe reviews. Glad you liked the story.

Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows : I know. I always want more. It drives me nuts, but yet I enjoy doing it to my readers. Somethimes. ANyway enjoy.

fictionfrek101: Glad you still like it. I will try to make it better, but no officail garentees i'm afraid.

StargateAngel101 : Fear not, Will shall apear soon. Just not sure when.

pottingshedpixie: Thanks, yes, I hopedit would be ok.


	5. The Ocean's Gaurdian sets sail

Thanks to all my reviewers, I was at horse camp so I couldn't update yesterday. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

The blacksmith shop was lit by the fire as David worked furiously on the swords he was making for their trip. He had made a satchel full of bullets and already had two swords ready. But those were the weaker ones. He had his sword cooling and was working on Rhia's when he remembered he still had to make Bill's. Then the door opened and Rhia entered, panting heavily, she had obviously run there.

"Where's Bill?" David asked. Rhia shook her head trying to catch her breath.

"He's turned against us. We have until dawn to get out of here. He's an official military man now. It's just us until we get to Tortuga." Rhia said once she had caught her breath.

"Oh, well other than your sword we're all set. I was making us some weapons." David explained. Rhia just shook her head.

"We don't have time for you to finish it; I have to figure another course of action. I'll just use the one form when I first came here. You still have it don't you?" Rhia asked. David nodded and grabbed his bags as he pointed to the sword Rhia had favored. Rhia grabbed her bag and the sword. She then grabbed the bag of bullets, to help David.

They quickly and quietly stole to the docks; Rhia had been thinking of an idea and had one. Under her favorite long tunic, she hadn't had time to put on pants, she had a formal nightgown. She could run aboard a ship, one that was ready to sail, and get the crews attention by saying her house was on fire or something and she couldn't find any help, so then they would leave the ship and then her and David could take off in it. She quickly explained her plan and David nodded. They stole to the docks and soon found a ship. The name on it read _Ocean's Guardian_.

"_Ocean's Guardian_ my butt. More like its doom." Rhia spat but then breathed in deeply to calm herself. It was a good thing she had had so many lessons this past month. She let her hair down and slipped off the tunic, Davy waited in the shadows for her signal. She ruffled her hair and then ran up the gang plank and seized the uniform of the first official she met.

"Help me! Please I don't know what to do! No one will help! Please you must help me!" Rhia said franticly, eyes wide with fear.

"Calm down miss, what are you talking about?" the officer asked.

"My house, it's on fire. My family is trapped inside. I went around begging for help. No one answered. Please you must help them!" Rhia pleaded franticly. The officer nodded.

"Ok calm down. We'll get more help and find your family. You just calm down and remain here. What is your name miss?" he asked, sitting her down on a barrel.

"Swann. My name is Swann." Rhia lied. The officer nodded and he and his men raced off the ship for help. Once she was sure they were gone she signaled to Davy who raced up the gangplank and hauled it aboard.

"Hurry, all you have to do is hoist the anchor. I'm going to unfurl the sails. Everything else is ready." Rhia said and scaled the mast in les than two minutes. Davy hoisted the anchor and locked it. By this time Rhia had the ship ready for a fast retreat.

"Ok, let's get out of here before…" She began but was cut short. For as the ship started to take off half the militia and navy came onto the docks, firing at the ship. I front of this fore was Bill, firing off one shot after another.

"Mutinous bastered" Rhia muttered. "David I'm going to get this ship going faster but I need you to fire at the docks."

"But there are people there, and your cousin." David protested.

"I know, but my cousin has betrayed me and the others are trying to prevent me from getting to my father. Just fire at the dock support. That way the people will only fall in the water. No death, I swear." Rhia said. _I don't want Bill to die, I just want him to leave me alone if he doesn't want to help._

David nodded and went below to one of the cannons. The ship took off faster as a loud boom resounded from it. A cannonball blasted the docks and the militia fell into the water just as the _Ocean Guardian_ exited the bay.

* * *

Ok, there you go. They made it out safely, well except for minor damdge to the port. Anyway thanks again.

* * *

Fictionfrek101: Yes, i agree. And I wrote this! O.O Anyway I can make you this possible promise. If things go good and I can turn my thoughts into actual chapters, the story will get very good. It's just kind of slow right now.

StargateAngel101: Yes, I figured that would be an intersting twist. But she showed him. In a couple of chapters we will see what happend to them. Anyway thanks for your support.

Valinor's Twilight : Thank you. I wish you the best of luck and will be printign out your story as soon as I can get to the library. I am way behind on another story I am readign. Anyway thanks again.


	6. The dream

**Chapter five**

Rhia stood at the helm as the sun rose; the sky was an orange gold. Rhia breathed in deeply and felt at peace with things, and for the first time in a month, happy.

"So what's our heading captain?" David asked as he stood beside her. Rhia jumped at being addressed as captain. That had always been her father's position.

"We're going to Tortuga, ever heard of it?" David's eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes, but I have only ever imagined about it. Never figured I'd really be able to go out to sea." Rhia elbowed him playfully.

"You have had the sheltered life. Tortuga's like my second home. If there's any place we could find my father, it's Tortuga." Rhia said.

"So if Jack Sparrow is your father, who'd he fall in love with?" David asked.

"How did you end up the great grandson of Davy Jones himself?" Rhia asked, tauntingly.

"I'll tell if you tell. But it's ladies first." David said. Rhia snorted.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a lady. Greenhorns go first in my book." David glared at her but consented.

"I'm not really sure. But you know the story, that he ripped his heart out and all."

"Oh yes, so it wasn't the sea itself that he fell in love with. It was a woman." David nodded.

"Her name was Oceana, go figure. She was my great grandmother. But it's been passed down in my family. A curse of sorts. Each descendant it sworn to at least attempt to kill Davy Jones. And I'm next in line." David said.

"Oh, so that's why you came." David nodded, but inside he wondered if that was the only real reason.

"Your turn." Rhia sighed but nodded.

"I don't know much about her. But her name was Marieah Turner, everyone called her Mari though. But she died when I was a year old. At least that's what my father says. But I can't help feeling that there's something he's not telling me. Something that might help me get her back, but whatever it is I'm not going to find it out anytime soon. And she gave me this necklace it was how my father proposed to her." Rhia said shrugging.

"So did she give you the name Rhiannon?" Rhia nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not sure where she got it. It was my father who started calling me Rhia, but then he began calling me by my full name again, after she died. I think it's like his last lament to her."

"So do you miss her?" Rhia's fist clenched, actually scratching off some pant from the railing.

"Yes, but before we left the _Pearl_, Bill accused me of not caring about it. I guess that put us at odds already. Then the military thing. I guess it's kind of a broken family. What about your family?" Rhia asked.

"Don't know. All I've known is the curse and then being a blacksmith. But I've always been fascinated by the sea. How much of it there is and how much power can be held with it." David said. Rhia snorted.

"Then you know nothing of the sea. You're acting like the military. The sea is a person; it's alive, wild, free, and untamable." Rhia said. David looked at her as though she was insane.

"I'll believe it when I see it with my own two eyes." David said.

"Ok then. When we make port and after I find my father, I'll show you how the sea is alive."

"Deal."

"Deal."

After that they Rhia returned to the steering and David went to bed. Rhia would have first watch, so the ship would be on correct course. About one o'clock David came up for his turn. Rhia yawned as he stood beside her.

"Ok, simple enough, we'll see Tortuga in about two hours; it'll be like an ant colony. Wake me when you see it. Then we can decide where to weigh anchor without setting off every pirate into hiding. Oh but if you see a big black ship with black sails wake me immediately! That'll be the _Black Pearl_." Rhia said, David nodded and she retreated to the cabin.

Once inside she slipped into a ragged tunic and canvas pants. She sighed contentedly. This was much better than dress things and slips. It felt good to have on a decent pair of sturdy pants and a loose fitting tunic on. She curled up under the covers and was asleep within minutes. She had a very strange dream.

_She was in her father's arms, it was raining, cold and wet. But all she could do was cry and look up at him. But there was no color, just black and white, her mother had been holding her, she had been asleep, but what had happened? Everything had changed and her mother was nowhere to be seen. Then she heard her father talking reassuringly. What was he saying? Then she felt wet, when she was supposed to be dry. Water was coming from her father's eyes. What was wrong with him?_

_Now she was three, she was spinning in her fathers arms, he was laughing, but his eyes looked sad. Then her uncle Will came over and wanted to talk. Her father put her down and told her to stay off the ratlines. Then they went to his cabin to talk. She had followed; she listened at the cracked door._

"_...So now he has her. I need to find a way to get her back. And I will." Her father had said. But her uncle looked livid._

"_How the hell could you let this happen! You were supposed to protect her!" he had screamed._

"_I tried, I told her to hide with Rhiannon, and she hid Rhia, and then returned. I lied and said she was my step sister and we didn't get along. Because old Jones wanted something precious to me. He figured out the truth. Then he took her. I have fifteen years before he comes after me again. If I can't figure a way out of this by then, then I will see about a trade off. But mark my words on this William, I will get her back!"…_

Rhia felt herself being shaken; she rolled over and saw David was trying to wake her up.

"I think I see Tortuga," He said.

"Oh, it's been two hours already? Darn, doesn't feel like it, feels like two minutes. Oh well. Let's try to anchor this tub." Rhia said as she slipped her boots on.

* * *

Ok here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

StartgateAngel101: Thanks. Glad you still like it.

Valinor's Twilight: Yes, I loved horse camp and am thinking about taking lessons. Anyway glad you like it.

NarnianPirate: Glad to have a new reader, glad you liked hte original. I hope you like this one. I promise it will get better soon.

* * *

If anyone likes anime, particularly Yu Yu Hakusho, I would appricieat it if you could read my stories and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	7. A friendly chat

In honor of the fact of twenty reviews I wwill gice the first double update. My thanks will begiven at the end of the seond chap. Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Jack gestured to a chair; David sat down nervously on the edge of it. Jack sat on the other side of his desk.

"What is your full name, David?" Jack asked, not looking at him but mapping out a course.

"Beg pardon sir?" David asked. Though he knew what Jack meant, he was hesitant about revealing his past to Jack. Considering that the _Pearl_ and Jack were being pursued by the _Dutchman_.

"What is your full name?" Jack asked, finally looking up at him. David gulped.

"My full name is David Jones, sir." Jack looked at him for a few minutes then returned his gaze to his map.

"I see. So is that why you accompanied my daughter? Because you heard the _Dutchman_ was after us." Jack asked.

"Yes sir." David said, looking away.

"Why? Why are you curious about the Dutchman?" Jack asked.

"Well, Davy Jones is my great grandfather, by several hundred years. It is the fate of his descendents to kill him. Those who fail either die or serve on his ship."

"I see, and you figured if you got close to the _Dutchman_ through the _Pearl_, you could find a way to kill old Jones. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, that was very good thinking on your part. Though I would have preferred you to be a little more honest. What has Rhiannon told you about her mother?" Jack asked. David looked up, his heart leaping that Jack wasn't about to throw him overboard.

"Umm, not much. She said that her mother died when she was young. And then she said her opinions." David said.

"What? That I am lying about her mother?" Jack asked. David nodded shyly.

"She is so much like her mother, more than she knows. But her opinion is right. I hate to do it to her but I don't want to lose her. Can you keep a secret?" jack asked. David nodded.

"Good. When Rhia was a year old Davy came for me. I had struck up a bargain at one point, as far as I am concerned that agreement was never finished. But instead of me Davy ended up giving me fifteen more years in exchange for taking Rhia's mother. I don't want her knowing that because I know she will go after Jones. I don't want to lose her too." Jack said, still not looking at him but looking at his map and his compass.

"I'm sorry sir." David didn't know what else to say then suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and Gibbs rushed in.

"It's the _Flying Dutchman_; she's back on our tail; and firing!"


	8. Will you protect her?

**OK here's the second one. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

David and Jack ran outside, Jack grabbed his spyglass and looked out to sea. Davy Jones stood at the helm of his ship, as his crew fired upon the _Pearl_ and _Guardian._ Jack quickly realized they were at a disadvantage. The wind was in favor of the Dutchman.

"Cut the other ship! It'll slow them down. Then I want this tub going full sail. Now move it you mangy dogs! I want movement!" Jack roared. Rhia grabbed David shirt and dragged him to the _Guardian_.

"Help me cut the ship." She said. They carefully walked along the rope ladder connecting the two ships.

"What is your plan?" David asked.

"I'm going to unfurl the sails. Cut the rope and turn this ship to face the _Dutchman_. This one will ram the other ship. Or get blasted into oblivion giving us more time to escape in the _Pearl_. Anyway come on, or we won't make it back to the _Pearl_ in time. But wait for my signal to cut the rope." Rhia shouted. It took her all of four and a half minutes to get full sails on the _Guardian_. She slid down the mast.

"Cut the rope!" David sliced the rope just as Jack turned and saw them on the ship.

"What the blazes are you doing!" He shouted.

"I've got a plan!" Rhia shouted back.

"David help me, this wheel is half jammed." Together David and Rhia pulled the wheel to the starboard side; the ship turned slowly and faced the _Dutchman_. Rhia then grabbed the two weaker swords and jammed them into the wheel, making sure the ship couldn't turn.

"Come on back to the _Pearl_!" Rhia shouted. David made the jump perfectly. But Rhia's ankle twisted as she jumped, her body twisted and didn't get the distance or altitude it needed. She saw the water and rudder rushing to meet her, and then felt a jerk on her arms. She heard a voice shout out;

"Hit the deck!"

The next thing she knew she was on deck and a body over her, shielding her from the blast as the _Guardian_ was struck by a cannon. Finally David stood up and helped Rhia to her feet.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just jumped wrong."

"Rhiannon! Are you ok what the blazes were you thinking? You could have been killed?" Jack shouted as he ran up to them, looking relieved that Rhia was ok but furious that she had tried such a risky way to give them time.

"It was the only idea I could think of at the time." Rhia explained, facing her father, and meeting his challenge. She wasn't about to back down, it had worked, and nobody was hurt.

"You could have been killed."

"Hey at least I'd see mother again!" Rhia snapped back. Although she knew very well it wasn't true. Unbeknownst to them she had heard the conversation and now knew the truth about her mother. Jack sighed heavily, knowing he had lost this argument.

"Well, now that we have lost them I know of a chain of islands that is supposed to have treasure. Anybody interested?" The crew cheered and they headed off for the islands.

"David I need to talk to you again." Jack said, motioning to his cabin. David followed.

Once inside Jack shut the door and turned to face David, his face grim.

"For her own safety, I'm going to leave Rhia on land for a little while; I would like you to accompany her. And, moreover, protect her. Can I count on you for that? Will you protect her?" Jack asked, figuring he knew the answer. Although he doubted David realized it he could just barely see the budding love between his daughter and David. He had never seen his daughter bond with someone so quickly, not even her cousin.

"Yes sir," David began, and then continued. "With my life."

"One more thing, please don't tell her about the little chat we had, earlier. I'd appreciate it." David nodded and they left the cabin as the ship made port on a small island.

* * *

Hope and love: Thanks, glad you like it.

NarnianPirate: Thanks. I will add another chap to my yu yu hakusho as well.

pottingshedpixie: welcome back to my longest standing reviewer. No offense to the others. Anyway thanks for reviewing. I apologize for this being so slow and dull.


	9. Bill

**Sorry this is short, i wil give another chap because of it. I apologize but I can give no personal thank this round. But I do thank all my reviewers. Without you tehre would be no story.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

The _Dauntless_ sail quietly but swiftly through the pitch black ocean. Bill turner stood at the front of the ship, hands behind his back in military fashion. Dazed and confused thoughts chased each other around his head. Thoughts about Rhia, his cousin. But she was only his cousin, not his sister. His feeling continued to outweigh the proper order of things.

_Rhia, why? Why didn't you stay? If you had stayed you would have become accustomed to life in Port Royal. I know you would have. And I wouldn't have to be chasing you like a convict. I don't want to play this game of cat and mouse; I don't even want this job. But I took it because my mother wanted me to. I wanted to please her. But now… now I just want to please you. I want to be there for you. I want you to know who I am; I want you to see me as more than your cousin. I love you Rhia, why couldn't you see that? I want to be the one to comfort you. I want to be the man to make you smile and laugh. I want to be your world Rhiannon, not just a friend. I don't want to be your enemy; I want to be your lover. Why can't you see that?_

"Private! Where are we? Have we gained any speed on them?" The commodore asked. Bill turned a sharp about face.

"No sir, we lost them in that explosion."

"I see. Well there was no evidence of it sinking, and it couldn't have just vanished. I want that ship found. Give orders for the crew to haul double time!"

"Yes sir!" Bill said then walked off to give the orders.


	10. On the island prt 1

**Chapter 10**

David took Rhia by the hand and started off the deck.

"Come on, let's anchor the ship."

"Ok, I guess." Rhia said, uncertainly. Ropes flew down as they waded out in the water. Thereafter followed three barrels of food and drink supplies. Rhia and David turned to see them hit the water. They grabbed at them and hauled them ashore.

"What is my father thinking? This is about two weeks worth of food and drink." Rhia asked aloud. Then suddenly the Black Pearl weighed anchor and set sail again. Rhia and David, now playing along, grabbed for the ropes but they were hauled aboard before they could get a firm grasp on them. They waved and called, trying to get the ship back to them, but nothing worked. Finally Rhia saw what her father had done ad ran back to the beach, she began kicking at a tree in blind fury. Then just began hacking away at it with her sword. She would have kept at it all day, until the tree collapsed on her. But David crept up behind her and grabbed her arms calmly pinning them to her side, making her drop the sword.

"Calm down or you're going to hurt yourself." David said calmly. It was more the tone of his voice that calmed her down, than his actual words. She sighed heavily, as he let her down gently onto the sand.

"Stay here, I'll go get the supplies before high tide." He said and walked off.

_He knows why we're here and knows what my father was thinking. But he's not telling me. But I know anyway, my father thinks he's protecting me from Davy Jones, but he doesn't understand. I don't care about that; I just want to protect him and mother. I want to see my mother again. I want to hear her voice in reality, not in my dreams of a time long past._

"What's on your mind?" David asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Will you chase after Davy Jones with me? I want to get my mother back. But I need help, and I'd like the help to come from a friend. Someone I trust." Rhia said, looking entirely serious and looking him dead in the eye. David looked stunned at the question. In truth he would go to the ends of the earth with her if she asked him, but he knew if she went after Jones she would be in mortal peril of the highest degree. And he had promised Jack he would protect her.

"I'm going regardless, but I'd like to have you with me. But not if you don't want to go." Rhia said. David looked at her and smiled.

"I'll go with you; I need to kill him anyways. We can do it together." David said.

"That sounds like a plan. But let's find some shelter for the night first." Rhia said. David nodded and he went off to find firewood and she began looking around for fallen palm leaves for a bed, she found only enough to make one medium sized bed. She shrugged and laid them out then looked in the food barrels. One was just hardtack, seaman's bread. She found cloth cushioning it she removed the cloth; they would use it for blankets. She looked in the other barrels but found no more.

Night fell around them and they ate then let the fire die down a little before they went to sleep. Rhia on one side David on the other, both turned away from each other. Sleep quickly overtook them.

* * *

ACK! Another short chapter. I am sorry, it seemed longer on my computer. Anyway enjoy and please review. I will update again soon. 


	11. Where is she?

I accidenlty deleted all revie in my inbox So I can't do personal thaks this round eitehr. But as always I do greatly appriciate it. You keep the story going.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

A pale gold sun rose and gleamed on the _Black Pearl_. Jack stood at the helm and watched it rise. He felt a nasty feeling in his gut, he hated having to leave his daughter like he had, but land was the safest place for her. She would understand in time, after she got over hating him for all eternity. As the sun rose completely he saw it, what they had been dreading since the explosion. There, just ahead on the starboard side, waiting for them in the pale light, the _Flying Dutchman_ lurked, like a cat stalking a mouse.

The next thing they knew the ship lurched, much like it had fifteen years ago. The entire crew was surrounded by the horrific, condemned crew of Davy Jones. He searched for Marieah, but there was no sign her, she probably wouldn't have been able to stand the sight of her husband or daughter being captured or killed by Davy Jones.

"Where is she?" Davy demanded.

"Where is who?" Jack asked casually.

"You know bloody well who! Your daughter! Where is she?" Davy demanded again.

"Beg pardon, but I have no daughter. You must be mistaken."

"Don't lie to me Jack Sparrow! I've heard rumors; I've added people to my crew who have seen her! Now where is she?" Davy demanded.

"She is with you." Jack said, because technically she was. As David was Jones's grandson and she was with him. Davy seized Jack by the throat and threw him into the foremast; where he fell limp and slid down it onto the deck.

"I don't have time for games Jack. Now where is she?" Davy asked again, his voice icy.

"Captain! I found this in his cabin! He's got a small island circled!" A creature said rushing out of his cabin, swinging Jack's map around.

"Well me hearties. I think it's time for me to go ashore. After all, it's been ten years. You're payment has been made Jack." Davy said then him and his crew returned to the _Dutchman_, leaving the crew of the _Pearl_ to tend to their injured captain.

Jack stood and staggered.

"I want this creaking tub back to that island double speed! We must reach it before Jones. What are you all standing here for? I want movement move it you mangy spineless dogs! Now!" Jack roared.

* * *

Once again a short chapter. I apologize and will add another chapter just because of this one. So we can find out what happens to David and Rhia. 


	12. On the island prt 2

Enjoy this chapter. The next ones will be more interesting.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Meanwhile back on the island Rhia and David were eating quietly. Rhia was lost in thought about plans while David was thinking about how he could kill Jones and protect Rhia at the same time. So far he couldn't think of anything, other than to get Rhia into the bilge or someplace safe. Which he knew she wouldn't agree to. Then suddenly his mind switched abruptly to Rhia herself. And their previous, albeit short, adventures.

((David's POV))

But last night she had said she trusted him and counted him as a friend. Thinking about that gave him a weird feeling inside his gut. But it wasn't unpleasant, deep inside of him something stirred, like a giant bird of prey or a lion on the African plains. Whatever it was it enjoyed thinking about Rhia and being with her. The creature purred contentedly at the thoughts of last night, when they had been asleep. Sometime in the night they had rolled over and David had woke to find his arm wrapped around Rhia's sleeping form, while she was completely relaxed in his arms. Of course he had quickly removed his arms and then had decided to take a walk along the beach until Rhia woke up.

((End of POV))

"David, look." Rhia said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He looked out to where she was pointing. Here was a ship some ways away. It had dark sails, so it wasn't a naval ship. So that left to other options; merchant or pirate. David took out the spyglass the Jack had given him before they docked; it was right before he took Rhia off the ship. And looked through it out towards the ship. His eyes widened in fear as he saw what ship it was. He hastily returned the spyglass. Then doused the fire and scrambled their camp.

"David what on earth…" Rhia began but David interrupted by grabbing her hand and running off through the trees dragging Rhia with him.

"It's the _Flying Dutchman_." He explained as they ran, Rhia quickly picked up her pace and was running next to him. They ran like he devil was on their heels but came to an abrupt halt. They had been running uphill and were now at a dead end against a cliff. Rhia swayed and through out her arms to try and catch her balance, David grabbed her and pulled her away before she fell.

"Ok, what do we do now?" David asked.

"Are goal is to be caught, but not too easily and without actually dieing." Rhia said.

"And how exactly do we do that?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Rhia said, thinking fast. Then she had an idea.

"Ok, we go back to the center of the island, wait for them to see us and start chasing us, we go in separate directions. That way it will look as if we are trying not to get caught."

'Don't you mean scared?" David asked.

"Well seeing as it is the entire crew of Davy Jones himself and they are all cursed and some probably more than others. As well as the fact Davy Jones himself could actually be with them, the way I figure it we will be bloody terrified. But I could be wrong." Rhia said. David nodded, seeing her point, this was going to be easier said than done. They headed back to center of the island. Rhia leaned against a tree, listening intently while David paced back and forth like a tiger in a cage.

Suddenly they cold here a crashing in the trees, Rhia moved beside David, who stood in the middle of the clearing, his sword drawn like Rhia's. An entire crew of twisted humanoid sea creatures burst out of the clearing making enough noise to wake the devil himself. The stopped and stared at the two figures, the figures stared back. Then they ran in two different directions screaming their heads off.


	13. Welcome Aboard

**Chapter 13**

Rhia ran faster than she had ever believed she could. She didn't know if David saw or not but she had. Hidden in the middle of the group had been Davy Jones himself, tentacles and all. He had personally come for her or David but considering the circumstances she was currently the more likely candidate. She could here some of the crew crashing around behind her. She ran faster, leaping over logs and through bushes. She jumped, trying to avoid the nettles but failed and fell, her legs getting covered in the wretched plant. She staggered to her feet, legs burning. But she ran on now gasping for breath, she had to make it to the beach, she didn't know why but she did, some part of her said to run to the beach. She ran faster, then something else inside began screaming a warning, telling her to stop. But she couldn't her legs wouldn't let her she continued to run faster and faster, unable to stop. Suddenly a massive claw cut in front of her path like a tree branch and caught her around her throat. She was conscious long enough to see she had been caught by Davy Jones himself, before he tightened his rip cutting off her oxygen and she fell limp.

Meanwhile on the far side of the island David was still running, praying and hoping that Rhia was alright, safe and alive. But as the crashing grew louder he knew he had his own problems to worry about, the crew was quickly gaining speed and hot on his tail. He ran faster crashing through the undergrowth he fell out of the trees and onto the warm soft sand. She scrambled to his feet, but it was too late. The crew had surrounded him. Thoughts quickly raced through his head. He wasn't exactly needed, so he would have to act like he didn't want to die, in truth he didn't but he wouldn't normally beg. He began shaking giving the impression that he was petrified.

"Now who do we have here? You're not dieing, are you scared of death lad?" Jones asked in his icy voice as he walked up. As David looked up he saw Rhia limp and lifeless looking thrown casually over his shoulder. David couldn't speak so he just nodded, his eyes widened in fear and worry over Rhia just enhanced the effect he was going for. He was hunched over, hiding his fingers, which were crossed, so as to make any agreements null and void.

"I see, I can delay that, I can offer you something. It would prolong the fate and sentence. Will you serve me? One hundred years before the mast?" Davy Jones asked. David looked up at him with petrified eyes and nodded. Davy Jones nodded and said;

"Welcome aboard lad. Your first task is to see to your friend. She had an unfortunate run-in with my claw." Davy said and threw Rhia's limp body at him. He caught her and started to stager slightly but caught himself. He followed the crew aboard the Dutchman then headed to the foreyard, where he could take care of her.

* * *

Thanks to all me reviews. I will give personal thank yous in this chapter and add another chapter. PLease review. thnx.

* * *

Valinor's Twilight: Thanks for the advice, and thanks for the review. I'll definatly keep the advice in mind.

StargateAngel101: Well, didn't exaclty make it but it makes the story intersting i'll tell you that. In one upcoming chapter it's a bit of a copy from the POTC:DMC.

NarnianPirate: Yeah I guess we needed a laugh. I enjoyed writing it. I also enjoy the future chapters. Enjoy and please R&R

Bronze Wolf : I'm glad you enjyoed my last story adn am even more thrilled that you liked it enough to readthis sequal. Enjoy adn as always all comments and ideas are welcome.


	14. The storm and the whip

As promised here's the second chater. enjoy. This chapter is similar to a scene in the new movie.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own POTC Just the plotline of this story and the new charecters.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"You're watch is with her, it's the dogwatch." Jones shouted. David just nodded. Then took her to the hammock closest to the wall; he laid her down carefully and began searching his around in random boxes labeled 'healing' for anything that could revive her and take car of her nettle burns. Finally he found some herbs he recognized. Within thirty minutes her burns were gone and she was stirring. David returned the remaining herbs and waited anxiously for her to wake up. Finally she did and she sat up looking around.

"So we made it aboard. Are you hurt David?" Rhia asked a few minutes later after her memory returned.

"I'm fine; you've been out for probably about an hour. Are you ok?"

"I feel fine. Just need to stand up and stretch. When's our watch?" Rhia asked as she stood up and stretched.

"We've got the dogwatch."

"Darn, that's the worst time. I'm going to be exhausted. Oh well, we're not going to be here for tot long." Rhia said. Suddenly a voice above deck shouted

"STORM AHEAD ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

"Come on or we'll be in for." Rhia said and they ran up on deck, Rhia was first and nearly slipped and fell, David caught her."

"Sparrow tie down the top sail!" Davy Jones shouted from the helm.

Rhia ran the ratlines and scaled them quickly. Once on the mast she gripped the rigging with her toes and held her arms out to maintain balance. Icy wind and water whipped at her hair and face. It tore at her clothing and threatened to knock her off into the frigid waters below. She saw the outline of someone else on the other side, attempting to tie down the mast. She began working on her side. She had just got one knot tied when a particularly strong gust of wind whipped at her knocking her backwards off the mast. Pirate instinct kicked in and her dagger plunged into the mast to give her a grip and slow her fall, educing impact. She touched deck just as they reached the eye of the storm. A strong arm lashed out at her and sent her flying into the deck. Then another two men flung her against the rigging tearing her outer canvas tunic. Then without warning she felt the pain of the cat-o'- nine tails lash across her back tearing into flesh and taking some with it. Her whole body lurched but she bit back the cry of pain. It lashed again and again. Thrice more it lashed out, making a total of six, with more to come.

"This'll teach you to cut the mast you ungrateful wench!" The whip master shouted.

David started to run forward but a hand caught him in the chest. It was a woman, with coral just starting to grow from her hair. She was recently shanghaied into Jones's service. But she apparently knew what she was doing because she came up behind the whip master and grabbed his hand before he lashed out a seventh time.

"Enough, six times is more than what was earned. And you know it." The girl snapped, twisting his arms backwards. Another man came up and dragged the woman back.

"Don't you lay a hand on me again! Or you'll receive twice as much as her! I'll stop when I'm told to stop, by the captain! Not some street trash!" the man shouted then lashed out three more times. Rhia's shirt was ripped and her back was a bloody mess.

"You learn you lesson wench?" The whip master asked. Rhia said nothing but turned around. She was beyond tired of this, letting him walk all over her. She glared back at him.

"Wipe that look off yer face; I don't like it." He ordered. Rhia just glared it him more. If looks could kill he'd be dead for sure. There was a resounding crack as he lashed the whip across her face twice in less than a minute. She staggered backwards with the force of his blow and a bleeding 'x' appeared on her face.

"Enough! She's learned her lesson, and if not you can re-teach her later." Joes shouted.

"All hands brace. We're about to hit the second leg of the storm." Jones shouted.

Rhia glared at the whip master and walked off as the crew made ready for the second part of the storm. A thin line of canvas kept her shirt from falling off and her tattered sleeves dangled off her shoulders. She stood at the front of the ship, bracing herself for the storm. Then it hit in all its fury, the crew rushed around tying broken lines and repairing anything that was needed. The icy cold saltwater soaked her to the bone, sending fresh stabs of pain to her wounds as the salt hit them and seeped into her blood. Her wounds swelled twice their original size. Finally the ship broke the storm and the bells rang signaling the end of dogwatch.


	15. The Plan

My computer's messing up so no divider bar. Anyway thanks for the reviews. No personals this chap i'm afraid, my life is getign hectic as school is about to start. Anyway to Valinor you were half right, I got that idea from that show and another one whose name I cannnot currently remember. Anyway enjoy and please R&R. The next chapter will be just David and Rhia.

****

****

**Chapter 15**

David, Rhia and the mystery woman along with another man retreated to the forecastle and their beds. Rhia was the first to enter; she climbed into her hammock and curled up back to the wall, blood soaking her hammock. David walked over to her, she closed her eyes.

"Come on, let me patch you up." David said, calmly.

"What? Not going to say how insane I am for doing something as life threatening as that?" Rhia asked, still not opening her eyes.

"No, that's what your father does; I jut help with the aftershock."

"Oh, that's better. But he's going to send me back to Port Royal after this anyway." Rhia said as she sat up. As David began wrapping her numerous lashes, with involuntary twitches from Rhia, the woman came up, holding a tattered tunic.

"Here, this might help. That was pretty reckless though; reminds me of my first weeks here. Not pleasant at all."

"Thanks." Rhia said, looking at the woman. As their eyes met Rhia saw in them a half broken wildfire. It was still there though, buried deep.

"You've been here a lot longer that you seem. How long may I ask?"

"I've been here about fifteen years. That's my father; he's been here a hell of a lot longer than me. But hey, my whole family isn't here yet so that's a blessing. But when they do we'll give Davy Jones hell." The woman said. David and Rhia looked at each other and smiled.

"Four people against a whole crew, not very good odds; but then Father will probably show up later, to help with the giving Jones hell."

"Yeah, and that's three of your lot. I'm the only one that's different." David said.

"Hey, that might give us and edge you know." Rhia said.

"Uh… you mind letting us in on your game, if it requires us anyway." The woman said.

"Well, it doesn't require you, but I rather hoped my mother would want to kill Jones with me." Rhia said; then finished, holding out her hand.

"The name's Rhiannon, but I go by Rhia." She said grinning. "And your name's Mari I take it, seeing as you're the only other woman on board." Mari couldn't speak, she just stared at the girl in front of her that was her dear daughter, and the one she had prayed would always be safe. The one she had dreamed of for fifteen years. She hugged her daughter tightly, until Rhia gasped involuntarily as her mother hit her wounds by accident.

"Sorry." She apologized, as she withdrew, Rhia shook her head. Then suddenly someone called form the deck.

"NAVAL SHIP OFF THE PORT BOW!"

"Naval ship? We shouldn't have any naval ships out to sea this time of year." The man said.

"Unless it's Bill." Rhia said jumping out of her bed.  
"Bill?" Mari and the man asked.

"My cousin. Before we started this he turned into a naval officer. Then swore he'd be the one to catch me. I didn't think he'd actual chase me away from Port Royal." Rhia explained.

"So Will named his son after me?" Bill asked. Rhia nodded to her grandfather. Then suddenly she had and idea.

"Where's the key to the chest of Davy Jones?" Rhia asked suddenly.

"He keeps it on him at all times; directly under his tentacles, on his right shoulder." Mari said, remembering her last attempt to steal the key. It had nearly killed her.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us. Somebody needs to distract him, and another person needs to steal the key. Then we can escape on the naval ship. Hopefully without getting caught and or killed." Rhia said.

"Plain and simple right?" David said, grinning. Rhia nodded.

"You're getting the hang of this."

"When traveling with you, it's the safest course." David said.

"Thanks, that really shows you care."

"Good, glad it did. Now how are we going to do this?" David asked. Bill spoke up.

"You and I can go on deck and signal a second dogwatch. That'll leave us two to wait for the ship. The Dutchman won't be caught by the naval ship. You'll have to swim to it. But while we're distracting them Mari and Rhia can sneak into Jones's cabin and, with luck, steal the key." Bill said.

"Sounds like you've done this before." David said.

"Mari tried it when she first got aboard. Obviously it didn't work. It'd be best if you didn't get caught. If you did it'd be her death, possibly mine too, and both yours too. That or you two will get one hell of a flogging." Bill explained.

"Ok, definite motives to get in and out fast." Rhia said.

"But it's too early to go yet. Wait a little, till about nine I'd say. Then we can go. Jones'll be asleep and it won't be as strange for an early dogwatch." Mari said. The others nodded.

"For now let's get some sleep." Bill said. Then Mari and him went to bed.


	16. Rhia and David

**This chapter is mostly just a little scene with Rhia and David. No big action or anything.**

**Chapter 16**

Rhia sat back in her hammock; it wobbled as she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. David walked over to her and clambered in next to her. She scooted over a little, but didn't really take much notice of him.

"I don't like this Rhi." He said, subconsciously using a new nickname for her. Rhia looked up at the new nickname.

"What don't you like and where'd that come from?" she asked.

"Uh… I don't know. It just slipped out. Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, I like it." Rhia said smiling, as she relaxed a little.

"But I don't like this plan too well. It makes it harder for me to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Before we left the ship your father asked me to protect you. And well, I gave him my word after a fashion." David said evasively. Rhia leaned into him, half friendly, half teasingly and half coaxingly.

"What exactly did you say?" David shifted nervously.

"You're going to think me ridiculous when I tell you; and you'll hate me."

"Just tell me. I'll decide what I think after I hear it."

"I said… I said I'd protect you with my life. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now. Now I know I really meant it." David said, not looking at her, but flushing all the same. Rhia looked at him rather surprised, and then turned her head, blushing slightly.

"Now you're making me feel like I'm weak." She muttered.  
"No, I didn't mean it like that. You're one of the strongest minded and strong willed women I know, besides your mother, whom I don't even know." David said, now looking at her, apologetically. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He knew she had a strong sense of pride and could tell he had done a serious blow to it.

"Rhi, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it like that." Rhia smiled, at these words. Every time she heard him call her that she got a funny feeling in her gut. But she liked it, it felt nice. It made her feel free, like she could be entirely herself with him. No tough hardcore girl. Like she could actually show some weakness around him; she enjoyed the feeling. She leaned against him subconsciously. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into him a little farther, she felt safe and content around him.

"It's ok, I understand, it's just different. I know that's how my father feels, but he's never said it. It's just different to actually hear it from someone." Rhia said.

"Oh. Well I meant it Rhi, if you need me, for anything. I'll help in anyway I can. I promise." David said. Rhia closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest.

"Thanks David." She muttered before she drifted off to sleep.

David looked rather surprised at this display but didn't mind it. The creature inside purred contentedly. He rested his chin on her head and his eye fell downcast. A sudden rage built up inside of him as he saw Rhia's cut cheek. They would pay fr the pain they had caused her. It was the only place that hadn't received ointment. But they didn't have time for it and he couldn't move to get it anyway. He didn't want to wake her. But sitting up like this was hard, so very slowly he slid down into the hammock. He didn't want to wake her so he moved ever so slowly. Finally after several tense minutes he managed it and was lying comfortably in the hammock; Rhia half beside him and half on top of him, sleeping contentedly. Soon he too was asleep, dreaming of Rhia.

Below them a couple of hammocks away was Mari. Who lay listening to their conversation and watching them out of the corner of her eye. She remembered a time, about sixteen or seventeen years previously, when she had been like that with Jack. Oh how she missed him. But with any luck she would soon be free of Davy Jones and be back in his arms; and slugging him every time he got drunk.

The site is haveing a few problems so can't do personal thanks today either. Anyway enjoy and please R&R. I hope you like it.


	17. Before the plan

_I am sooooooo sorry I have been beyond busy latly. School started so I havent been able to update. I hope you will forgive me. I have alot to catch up on. Please orgive me and enjoy this three chapter update. Thanks at the end of this one._

**Chapter 17**

Rhia woke with moonlight streaming in through a crack in the wall. It lit her face and the room. She lay where she was for a moment until she realized she was lying on David, but couldn't really move because she'd either fall back out of the hammock, or wake him up. Neither of which were decent ideas. But it wasn't an uncomfortable position; she was just a little shocked. Finally memories of the previous night came back; she laid her head back on his chest and thought about the plan. Her back still ached from the numerous lashings she had received. But there was nothing else to do, she had to get off this ship, free her mother and grandfather, and in essence her father, who was undoubtedly next in line. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic beating of David's heart. It was just a steady quiet thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. She opened her eye when she heard another, irregular thump. She lifted her head slightly to see what had made it. It was her mother; she had just clambered out of her hammock. Mari looked over and saw them. She quietly tiptoed over.

"Come on, it's time we need to go. Wake David, I'll wake your grandfather." She whispered. Rhia nodded slowly. Rhia fidgeted a little and slowly sat up; the hammock wobbled and started to tip. She reached out in reflex but caught nothing; she was about to fall when a hand caught hers. David was awake now and had kept her from falling.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks. It's time to go." She whispered David sat up slowly and Rhia scooted to the other side to balance it out. They set foot on the floor at the same time and pulled on their boots.

"Is everybody ready?" Bill asked in a gruff whisper. They all nodded. As they left David took Rhia aside.

"Please be careful Rhi, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry, I'm a Sparrow, I can do anything. And I ain't afraid of nothin." She said. David nodded and they went on deck to set the plan in motion

Ok here are the thank yous. Once again please forgive me.

Valinor's Twilight : Thank you for your review, please forgive me. And I don't mind at all, I have no idea what they are, but I don't mind. If it's a good thing.

StargateAngel101: Thanks, chapter 19 will be the start of soemthign intersting, I promise you that. Please forgive me.

Bronze Wolf : Thanks, this romacne was more obvios than the last, but I still like it. Glad you do too. Please forgive me.

Hope and love: I'm glad you enjoy it. Please forgive me.

nightmare car: Hi, I haven't heard from you in a while. But give me some time, I have to locate the disk, get this story going again, R&R yours, nd check on evrything else, all while uggleing my freshman life. Which is hectic enough with my mom trying to get me into evrything. Well, almos evrything. Anyway, please forgive me and don't send any explodign pies. lol. At least not yet anyway. I promsie I'll try to read everyone's fanfics.


	18. The Plan and setbacks

Ok, her's nother chapter. I'm getting a couple ideas from Ceres: Cestail Leged vol 2&3. It's a manga which I have discovered and love. Anyway on to the story.

********

**Chapter 18**

The full moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating the deck. David and bill went to the watchman and explained that the captain wanted an early dogwatch and they were to relieve him from his post. The man went willingly and walked past Rhia and Mari without a backwards glance. Bill nodded and Rhia and Mari quietly stole into the captain's cabin, where Jones was fast asleep over his organ. Mari grabbed a candle stick and Rhia began to carefully lift up the many tentacles as she stood next to him. After several long tense moments of searching Rhia found the key. As they had suspected it was held toughly by an unrelenting tentacle. Mari tiptoed up to him on the other side and carefully slid the candlestick next to the key. Rhia carefully grabbed the key and pulled lightly on it. AS the grip slackened a little Mari was able to slowly move the candlestick into place. The tentacle let go of the key and took the candlestick. Then they let everything fall back into place. They quickly but quietly stole out of the cabin. Once outside they breathed a deep sigh of relief then hurried to their worried companions.

"We got the key." Rhia whispered.

"Good, now let's bale." David whispered and they all made their way to the safest edge of the ship. They could barely make out the lights of the naval ship.

"We could be going to our deaths there you know." Bill said.

"What's the difference between staying here and death?" Rhia asked. They had to admit she had a good point. Mari was sitting exactly on the rail when Bill spoke up.

"I won't be coming with you." He said. They all looked at him.

"What? Why? Why are you just telling us this now?" they asked.

"I swore and oath to the ship, I'm not allowed to leave without the captain's permission. There is magic that prevents it." Bill said. They all swore under their breath.

"We'll come back for you dad." Mari said. The other two nodded.

"Don't worry about it; they can't do anything worse to me." He said. There were some noises from the cabins.

"Go, before we get caught." He said. Mari jumped into the water with a splash. Bill nodded to them and went off to see who was awake. David and Rhia were about to go at the same time, But as David tried to remove his hand from the rail it was stuck firm. Rhia tried to help; they tugged and yanked as hard as they could. But nothing worked. Suddenly before their eyes silver scales began appearing along his arms. Then he remembered and grimaced.

"I made an oath too. Apparently my trick didn't work." He said. Rhia looked at him in shock.

"What? Why?"

"Because it was the only way I could come aboard with you. I couldn't leave you." David said. Rhia wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You have to come. It was part of the plan. And, I don't want to lose you." She said, clinging to him. This made him uneasy. He didn't want to leave her like this, she seemed so helpless now. It wasn't right. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She leaned against him. After about half a minute he gently bit her neck, and then added a little more pressure. Not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to leave a decent bruise.

"There that will mark my promise that I will come back and see you again ok?" David said. Then there were some more noises and before she could say anything more he pushed her off the edge where she joined her mother in the water and he left the rail and her sight.


	19. The Dauntless pt1

OK, this chapter is kinda borgin but the next one will be better, I promise, or at least more ineresting. Enjoy.

**Chapter 19**

They swam out to the _Dauntless _and grabbed the anchor. All they could do now was wait, and pray that they wouldn't be hauled up and shot on the spot. When Mari looked around and saw David wasn't with them.

"Where's David?" She asked in a whisper.

"He swore an oath to get aboard with me, so he's stuck on the ship." Rhia said, holding back tears and keeping her voice steady. She wouldn't cry, not now, and not ever, anymore.

"He'll be ok. He's a strong lad." Mari said reassuringly.

They waited in silence as dawn crept over the horizon. There was a tug on the chain as they were slowly hauled aboard.

"Commodore! This line's heavy, can you help?" a sailor shouted. Then a familiar voice answered.

"Yes, but I want this ship going double time. We have to catch that pirate ship, my cousin's aboard it." Bill said.

"Yes sir." Said one of the officers. As Bill looked over the rail to see what was weighing the anchor down and gasped.

"Haul it up now!" He barked and helped to hoist the anchor up then helped Rhia and Mari over the rail. Both caught themselves before they fell and looked at the crew. They stood around them. If they wanted to arrest them the only way of escape was back into the sea. But Bill came up and hugged them both.

"I'm so glad to see you're both safe. We have been chasing that pirate ship for days, hoping you'd still be alive. Come on, I'll escort you to your rooms." Bill said. The crew left and went back to work and Bill led Mari to one room and Rhia to another. Rhia said nothing, but Mari wanted to talk to him. So Rhia went to her room and Bill and Mari walked off to spend hours catching up.

It was sunset when there was a knock on Rhia's door. Rhia was sitting on the bed, clutching her stomach, she felt sick for some reason.

"Rhia, sweetheart, come on. They have dinner ready." Mari said as she opened the door and looked in.

Rhia looked up and smiled weakly.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Just because he didn't come with you and be a pirate doesn't mean you should hate him forever Rhiannon."

"I don't hate him, and it has nothing to do with Bill. I just wish David hadn't done that deal, just for me. He's stuck back on that creaking tub going through a living hell right now, because of me." Rhia said, her voice still staying solid, for which she was grateful. She wasn't about to cry in front of her mother. Her mother never cried, her father had told her so.

"Well, at least change out of those clothes into some dry ones. I'll have some food saved for you in case you get hungry." Mari said, and just before she left, she added. "And he wouldn't want you to worry over him."

Rhia waited for her mother to leave before she did change, then she collapsed on the bed, she put her hands behind her head, and her fingers brushed the bite mark David had left. She ran her finger over the mark several times, smiling as she remembered his promise. She sighed and curled up, hand resting on her neck, to sleep.

Hours later, her door opened with a creak, it wasn't very loud but it was enough to wake her up. She lay perfectly still, pretending to be asleep. She listened to whoever was in her room, one hand reached slowly for the dagger at her belt. She gripped the hilt tightly, tensed her muscles and sprang into action. She lunged at the man with her dagger but the man seized both her wrists and put enough pressure o the armed one to make her drop the dagger. He forced her back on the bed, she gasped in surprise as the candlelight revelaed the man. It was Bill.


	20. The Dauntless prt 2

**I'm short on time, so no personals, i apoplogize, but I do thank all my reviewers, enjoy this chapter. It's finally the big one! YAY! And I have my first game next friday, what fun. Anywya enjoy, will update asap.**

**Chapter 20**

Bill hurriedly covered her mouth and pinned her down to the bed. She struggled and kicked, trying to get him off her, completely stunned by what he was doing, while not even fully sure of what he was doing.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you, just stop struggling." He said, fighting with her, but still not removing his hand.

She tried to bite his hand but he forced it down farther and pinned her tighter to the bed. She wiggled and tried to get free, but everything she did just made him hold tighter.

"I'm going to remove my hand don't scream." He said, and then slowly removed his hand.

She tried to shout at him but was silenced and stunned as his lips connected with hers. She lay motionless, paralyzed by shock, unsure what to do next. As he had her pinned she realized he had no shirt, his intentions became clear as he moved his hands slowly up her legs and sides. She wriggled and tried desperately to pull away, but he only held tighter. Finally she managed to pull out of his kiss.

"What the hell are you doing!" She asked, trying once again to shove him off her. "I'm your cousin for Pete's sake! What is in your head?"

"Can't you see?" He asked, in a hurt voice. "Rhia, I love you. I love you as more than my cousin." Then he tried to kiss her again but she pulled away and managed to actually move this time to the wall corner of the bed. But she realized she had trapped herself too late.

"What are you saying? I'm your cousin."

"Rhia, I don't care. I love you, and I want you." He said moving closer, trapping her even more.

"You've gone mad, Bill."

"Maybe, but only because I want you Rhiannon." He said and moved too fast for her to respond, he pinned her against the rough wooden walls, and a loose piece of wood off the boards stabbed her already injured back. She gasped in pain and tried to pull away but was forced harder against the wall and pain shot through her back, making her gasp more.

Then he kissed her again, this time trying to pry her mouth open with his tongue, she couldn't stand it anymore.

She slugged him in the gut, with all the fury and strength of her mother's punches. He recoiled and fell off the bed. But damage was done. The numerous lashings had made her lose more than enough blood the first time, and now was too much. She tried to stand, but her vision was going foggy, she saw the vague outline of Bill standing up clutching his gut. She tried to say something, but her vision faded and her world went black as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Bill caught her, and she was limp in his arms, something was wrong, her clothing was soaked in blood. He picked her and ran to the door, kicking it open. Mari was leaning against the rail outside and turned sharply at the banging thud and she saw Bill carrying Rhia, blood dripping from her back and onto the deck. Her wounds had reopened.

"Where's your sick bay?"

"Down there." Bill said hastily nodding.

"Ok, let's take her down there I'll patch her up."

They took her downstairs and laid her on the bed gently. Bill bowed out quickly, leaving Rhia in Mari's hands. Mari quickly began working on patching her up.

Outside on the deck Bill paced back and forth franticly as thoughts chased each other around his head.

_What have I done? What was I thinking? Why did I lose control like that? I just stormed in on her like that, I just lost control. But, I hurt her. What could have happened, I mean, if she hadn't been hurt. I mean, she seemed, so vulnerable, so easy to take. I just wanted to talk to her, to tell her how I felt, but I lost control and went too far. I just wanted to have her to myself, and ended up hurting her. What if she's hurt bad? Then what will I do? _

Then the door opened and Mari came out, wiping blood off her hands.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" She asked, seriously, maternal instincts in high gear, she was ready to keelhaul somebody.

"I don't know," Bill lied. "I just went in to talk to her and I saw the blood on her clothing and tried to wake her. She didn't wake so I took her to you."

"I see," Mari said, still unsure of whether to believe him or not. She could tell he cared for Rhia as more than his cousin. This would make it interesting when they met up with David again.

"Commodore! Pirate ship off the port bow! Coming in fast!" Mari and Bill race dot the port bow. Sure enough, out of the mist the hulking outline of the _Flying Dutchman_ could be seen.


	21. Relief and strife

Thanks for the reviews, glad people still like it.

**Chapter 21**

"Sir, here comes another, starboard side. They're going to ambush us!"

"It's the _Black Pearl_!" Mari shouted as she stood looking at the new comer. With the spyglass she could see Jack at the wheel, he looked furious. Which she had never seen him like that before. She easily figured out what was going on, Jack believed Rhia and herself to be on the _Dutchman_.

"We have to get to dad, before he starts a sea battle, with us in dead center." Rhia said, from where she was leaning against the rail some ten feet away. Her bloody shirt back on; covering her bandages.

"Rhia! You shouldn't be out here." Mari snapped.

"I'll be fine. We need to stop dad." She snapped back.

"Any ideas?"

"Yes, row out to the ship in longboats; you, me and Bill."

"They can only hold two people at a time." Mari said.

"Then you and Bill can take one and I'll take another. That will keep dad from straight a battle and getting us all killed, except the Dutchman thereby giving him more opportunities for more crew members and no way to rescue grandpa and David." She said.

"It's risky but it's the only plan we have. Ok." Mari said. She went and explained to Bill while Rhia went on and got the boats ready.

"Rhia go on ahead, I'll grab our things." Mari ordered Rhia nodded and hopped into a longboat and lowered it with a splash.

They quickly made it to the long boats and paddled veraciously to the Black Pearl. Once they made it Mari called up;

"JACK! GIBBS! SOMEBODY HAUL US UP!" She shouted. Both Gibbs' and Jack's heads popped over the rail. The next thing they Mari knew she was aboard the _Pearl_ and in Jack's arms. After so many years of longing for this day, waiting to be in her loves arms again she couldn't even begin to describe the wonderful feeling she felt and she relaxed in his arms.

"Where's Rhia?" Bill suddenly asked, drawing there attention to yet another problem.

"Did she come aboard Jack?" Mari asked.

"No, was she supposed to? Where is she?" Jack asked. Mari swore and sighed.

"She's with David, aboard the _Flying Dutchman_." Mari said.

**Ok here's the special thanks.**

_nightmare car_: Ok, calm down. I updated inuyasha story, and will be coeming out with another one where Sesshy falls in love with a hlaf demon. ANyway I do reccomend your story for anyone who enjoys inuyasha and you'd better update soon or face my wrath. You'll be lucky if it's just exploding pies.

_Bronze Wolf_ : Yes, thank you. I hope you like the next chapter. Though it will be a while before I get it up. I have my first game next friday.

Valinor's Twilight: Thank you. I'm glad people seem to like it.

Hope and love: Thanks. Glad you're still with me.


	22. Rhia

Ok, sorry it's been so long but I've been busy with shcool and the game. We've been triang all week, and next week will be the same. My life is crazy right now. ut here you go.

**Chapter 22**

Rhia paddled furiously but quietly towards the ominous, creaking form of the Dutchman. She rowed to the hull of the ship and managed to quietly slip aboard and hid herself in the frontal decoration or the fanged beast. She curled up against the back of the throat and the wooden teeth hid her well. All she could do now was pray As she curled up tighter as something nudged her leg from her pocket. She reached in and pulled out the key. She grinned. All she had to do now was find a way to get to Isle De Crusa.

"Put them in the brig. I'll deal with the traitors later." Jones's voice called from the deck, she heard him thumping to the bowsprit, and he was overhead now. She dared not even breathe, the minutes passed agonizingly by. Finally e thumped away.

"Come on; let's go aboard, we need to find our missing crew mustn't we?" The captain said. Silence reigned for minutes, Rhia decided to risk looking aboard the ship. She poked her head over the rail, the ship was deserted. She quickly boarded and raced quietly to the brig. In a dark, dank, murky cell, two bloodied figures were sitting in bilge water.

"Are you alive?" She asked, quietly, racing to a cell. David looked up, then Bill.

"What the devil are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I couldn't leave you."

"What of the Code? You must've been taught of that." Bill said.

"Hang the Code. I live by my own rules." Rhia said.

"Are you ok?" David asked, worry and fear in his eyes.

"Yes, I just need to figure out how to get to Isle De Crusa. Preferably ahead of the Dutchman, to give me time to find the chest. I still have the key. I have an idea, but there's a good chance I'll get caught."

"What's your idea?" David asked.

"Sneak aboard the Pearl and 'borrow' my dad's compass. It'll make it easier to find both the Island and the chest."

"But you'd still need a ship." Bill said.

"Commandeer." David and Rhia said, remembering the Navy ship.

"Yes, I suppose that would solve the problem."

"What problem?" A voice asked from the stairs. Rhia jumped and whipped out a dagger from her boot then ran up the stairs to murder whoever had heard them.

"Whoa! Whoa Rhia it's me!" Bill pleaded, knife at his throat, body pinned to the mast. Rhia sighed with relief.

"Darn it Bill. I could've skinned you alive."

"RHI! There coming back!" David called from below.

"Damn, Go to the bowsprit, get under the head." Rhia ordered her cousin, shoving him to the hiding place. She ran back down to the brig.

"I'm going with that plan; if it doesn't work I'm just going to stick with tagging along the Dutchman and pray I make it to the chest first." Rhia explained hurriedly.

"Ok just go! Hide before you get caught!" They said together hurriedly, she nodded and raced back up, to her hiding spot. She crouched down next to Bill and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Lost in thought as bangs and thumps sounded the crews return and working aboard the ship.

OK there you go please review and please don't hate me.


	23. Flashback

**OK I got reviews and I need to update so here's two new chapters for you. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

_Flashback on The Pearl:_

"Where is she Jack? Where is your daughter?" Davy Jones roared, at Jack, pinning him to the foremast by the throat, with his giant claw.

"How the hell should I know? You're the one who kidnapped her. I should be asking you that question." Jack snapped, although privately thanking whatever miracle had spared his daughter up to this point.

"You'd best not be playing games with me Jack Sparrow. I don't much like games, and your daughter will pay the price for the loser. And the price in this game, Jack, is painful, bloody, death. I think I'll be taking that compass of yours, just as a good faith payment. Until I get my key back." Davy said, his tentacles gripping Jack's compass in a vice-like grip.

"But, uh… I might need it to find her." Jack said.

"I don't think you will Jack, not if you want her live." Davy Jones said, and vanished with his crew.

"Jack, what are we going to do now? If he finds her…" Mari dared not finish the sentence, she didn't need to.

"If she isn't on the Dutchman, then we have little hope of finding her without that compass. And if Jones finds out how to work it…" Jack said

"Lord help us all." Gibbs finished for him.


	24. Davy Jones will die

**Chapter 24**

"Bring the traitors on deck. The 'cat' wants a word with them." Davy Jones ordered. A few minutes later Bill and David were hauled up on deck. David looked completely different, his arms were covered in silver fish scales and his once wild black hair was sleek and silver. As he turned his head, his once blue eyes were a pale silver color.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner, you know of what crimes you are being accused, for this, your punishment will be the brig, and forty lashings." Davy Jones sentenced. And so went Bill's punishment. Grimaced as she watched her grandfather being lashed by the fowl whip. She knew its pain, and what pain the filthy sea water would cause soon. Then, as Bill was returned to the brig, Davy turned to David, his great-great-great grandson.

"And for you, you have two choices. One, you tell me where your bonny lass is hiding, and you shall be spared the forty lashings. If you refuse to tell me, you shall receive, no less than sixty lashings, and watch every agonizing moment of her painful, and bloody death, for I will find her one way or another. It's your choice mister Jones." Davy said, smirking as he stressed the last word. Rhia held back a gasp of surprise; _How long has he known?_ She wondered. David glared at his 'grandfather'.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, and you'll never find her. She's too clever for that, scumbag." David spat. Davy roared in frustration.

"Sixty five lashings; add five for every sound that you hear from him." Davy ordered, tossing the compass aside and letting it slide across the deck, and then he retreated to his quarters.

"And head to Isle De Crusa." He added. Rhia looked on, and watched in horror and rage as David took sixty five lashings and another five from a growl from the first lashing. Then watched as he was dragged down below, across the slat water covered deck, with Lord only knows what grime was on that deck, seeping into his wounds.

She sank back down into hiding, knees brought up to her chin once more, eyes shut tight.

"Rhia?" Bill whispered tentatively, putting a comforting, but hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Rhia took a long, drawn in breath of anger. Bill recoiled slightly at the look on her face, it was beyond anger and hatred and loathing. It was a ten times worse than a combination of all three. He knew, by having known her all his life, and knowing how fierce her temper could be; that all hell would break loose when they reached Isle De Crusa. Davy Jones would be lucky if he died a quick death

"I swear to you, and all aboard this ship, and as the sea as my witness; I will kill Davy Jones and send him to the depths myself for what he has done.

OK here you go and here are my thanks for the reveiws. Please reveiw.

Valinor: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

Bronze Wolf: Arigato, Bronze Wolf. I'm glad you enjoy it

I've-Got-a-Jar-of-Dirt : My philosophy is, if you don't like, don't read it. I understand I have mispells, but I speel chaeck every paragraph or so and do try to prevent that. I don't like being remineded of things that I have little to no control over. I do go over my stories in the edit as often as I can. But occasionally I may fail to find evry one. Please, if you don't like it, please don't send flames. I would appriciate it. Arigato.

amber -grin- I'm sorry, i'm trying to get long chapters I really am. But my life is insane right now. I'm just worried about getting the chapters updated, I have colorgaurd practise like every day plus homework. My teachers are evil! I also sucked on my last performance so I'm hating myself right now. Anywya glad you like the chapter. Arigato.

Hope and love : Arigato, i'm glad you love it.


	25. The wait and capture

**I am so sorry for the delay. I have been so busy with school, life, and colorgaurd. We have practise almost everyday or a game. But in a way it's worht it. I'll add two chapters todya and update again as soon as posible, please don't leave me.

* * *

**

Chapter 25

The days passed slowly, with Rhia in a fowl mood, and shouts and other unpleasant sound coming from the deck. Neither of them dared to move, except once, when Rhia had sneaked up a little to grab the compass. Daybreak was just beginning to peak over the horizon when someone called from the crows nest.

"LAND HO!"

"Bring me the chest, I want it, and in one piece, if the girl is there, bring her too. In one piece, I want to watch her bonny squirm as he hears her death cries." Jones ordered. But Bill and Rhia heard none of this; they quietly clambered down and swam to shore.

After a few quick minutes of searching they found some sturdy sticks and flat pieces of driftwood which they tied together with vine. These would have to work for shovels. Rhia took out the compass, and thinking only of finding Davy Jones's chest, she looked at it. Then followed it towards a spot some twenty feet away. Then rapidly began digging, Bill helped. After a few minutes they heard a thump as their shovels hit something. They hastily pulled it out. It was the chest; Rhia grinned, and withdrew a dagger and the key. She unlocked the chest with a click.

"Um, Rhia, is there really a heart in there?" Bill asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out, but whatever it is; I'm killing it." Rhia said, and opened the chest.

Both of them just looked on, transfixed, at the living, beating heart of Davy Jones. A crashing behind them brought them to their senses. There was no time to destroy it. Rhia grabbed it and wrapped it in cloth, then hid it in her shirt, Bill grabbed the chest, and they ran for their lives. The chest weighed Bill down, and, despite all of what he had tried to do to her, Rhia tried to help him. She grabbed the other handle of the chest and they ran. Then stopped dead in their tracks, they were suddenly surrounded by Davy Jones's crew. The crew seized them and dragged them back to the ship.

"Throw them in the brig for now." Jones shouted. "We must have the father and mother at the funeral of their own child, mustn't we?" Bill was shoved in a cell with his grandfather, but Rhia was thrown into the one next to a limp David. After she had stopped blinking stars, she looked over. David was hunched over, leaning against the bars separating them. His back was a bloody, scarred mess. Rhia swallowed and gently touched his shoulder. He jumped and looked around.

"Rhia! Rhia what are you doing here?" He asked, worriedly.

"Uh, slight miscalculation, we ended up getting caught. Now Jones is going to go and find the Pearl." Rhia said, avoiding details.

-From here on out, The younger Bill will keep his name and his grandfather will revert to his nickname 'Bootstrap'.-

"So Jones has his heart." Bootstrap said glumly.

"He has the chest." Rhia sighed, she felt David clasp his hand around hers.

"So what does Jones plan on doing with us?" Bill asked.

"With you, me, and David, I don't know." Bootstrap said, not wanting to give details to what would happen to Rhia.

"What about Rhia?" Bill asked, in a worried tone.

"Whatever pain and misery he can think of that will kill me. It's not going to be going down in a pirate ship battle if he has any say in it. He's going to make my death as painful and bloody as he possibly can." Rhia said, casually, but David's hand gripped hers tighter.

"What! Why?" Bill asked, standing up in outrage.

"I've caused him way too much hell for him to want me alive. He just wants to end it. I've given him full run around, and it's been fun." Rhia said grinning. Bill looked at her, stunned that she could be this casual about it.

"He's going to skin you alive and you're just sitting there doing nothing? Shouldn't' you be trying to escape?" He asked outraged. "You have gone insane."

"I've been insane for a while, but this isn't one of those insane moments, that I promise you. So how'd you get aboard anyway?" Rhia asked.

"Is this really the time for this?" Bill asked.

"Yes, just sit down and tell me, otherwise your just going to slip and fall down." Grumbling Bill sat down and explained that he had followed in a long boat from the Pearl.

"Oh, that's simple enough isn't it?" Rhia said, leaning against the bars, between her and David, who was fighting back a lecture almost identical to Bill's.

_What was she thinking? He was going to kill her. No! He would find a way to stop that, to save her. Somehow, but he didn't know yet._

* * *

Well, there's one chapter. What will happen to Rhia and the gang next? Read on to find out. 


	26. Death prt 1

**Chapter 26**

"Jack look! The Dutchman it's caught up with us." Mari shouted from the crows nest. Jack looked, and sure enough, the Dutchman was gaining fast upon them, and to make matters worse Davy Jones Stood at the bow, grinning, and in his massive claw he held Rhia by her arms. She was struggling to get free, and hitting every inch of Jones she could.

"He's got Rhia." Jack said.

"What are we going to do now Jack?"

"I'm going to kill both of the Jones's and Rhia will be grounded, that's the only thing I can think of."

"Why 'both' of the Jones's?" Mari asked.

"Because David swore to protect her with his life. Obviously it didn't happen."

"I know David, Jack. If he hasn't tried anything yet you can bet he's thinking up some way to save her." Mari said

"I'll take your word on that, love. But either way we have to get them off the Dutchman."

"I have an idea. Orion fly! Go to Rhia and see if she has a plan. But make sure you don't get caught. Then report back." Mari ordered. The falcon screeched and flew off.

"Now we'll just have to wait." Mari said.

* * *

"Ok, take her back to the brig. The bait has been set." Jones ordered. Rhia was then dragged back down and thrown into her cell.

"Are you ok?" her friends asked anxiously.

"I just got a sudden headache but yes; I'm fine." Rhia said, rubbing her head where it had hit the iron bars. Then a screech made them all jump.

"Orion!" Rhia cried joyfully. The bird slipped through the bars and landed on her shoulder.

"They knew it's a trap. That's good. It'll make things easier." Rhia said, and then handed the bird to David, who eyed Orion uncertainly. Rhia rummaged in a small bag at her belt, it was too small to hold weapons, so had not been taken from her. She withdrew a wrapped bundle. It was pulsating slightly, and there was a steady, rhythmic, thump from it. Rhia gulped and held out her arm for Orin to return. The bird did so. She carefully handed the bundle to Orion.

"Be very careful with this. Do not tear it, rip it, lose, or drop it. Take it straight to dad. But hold on a second. Rhia took a floating piece of wood and then rummaged around for something sharp. She found a small letter opener sitting on a barrel. She reached out for it but it was barely out of her reach. Orion slipped out and picked it up in his beak for her. Taking it, she carved a not into the wood.

"Do not use until aboard the Dutchman." It read.

"Ok, take these to mom and dad. Don't get caught. If you do, destroy the package immediately." Rhia said, the bird bobbed his head up and down nodding; then took off."

"What the heck? You could have ended it all here and now!"

"Ah yes, but the Kraken has probably been unleashed on the Pearl. We wouldn't be able to stop the kraken even if we destroyed that. So this way it will be destroyed and everyone will be safe and we'll all go home happy, savvy?" Rhia said, grinning.

"Oh, right." Bill and David said in unison.

* * *

Several hours passed before they heard the bell for the dogwatch. Bootstrap and David jumped, Rhia turned to face the doorway. Bill looked puzzled. About five or six crew members came below. One grabbed Bill, another grabbed Bootstrap and the last four grabbed Rhia and David, two to each person. Rhia struggled, but it was weak, she was just playing along.

They walked on deck, on the port side was Jones's crew, and on the starboard side was The Pearl's crew. Rhia saw both her parents and her aunt and uncle. A knot formed in her gut, she hadn't expected her aunt and uncle to be in this. She knew her uncle was as rash as she was at times, but she had a plan this time, this could cause problems that would endanger him. She also saw Bill and Bootstrap get tense as well. Yes, this could be problematic. Her friends were held behind her, at the doorway to the brig, and in front of her, dead center of the ship stood Davy Jones himself, in his hand was a whip, it was a cat-o-nine tails.

Nine long, lethal leather straps, with broken knife tips and glass lining each piece. It was caked in saltwater, and blood. Jones walked over to a barrel, it reeked of kerosene, and he dropped the whip into the barrel. Rhia swallowed the lump in her throat; this was going to really sting. Jones grinned maliciously as he withdrew the whip and set it alight.

"Haul up the water; we'll need to put out the flames." Jones called. Oh yes, this was really going to sting. Rhia was shoved roughly forward, and forced onto the floor of the deck, hands and feet bound.

"You have caused me much trouble Rhiannon Sparrow; I have only one punishment for that, death. But seeing as your father is the infamous Jack Sparrow, I have decided to give you a _special_ treatment." Jones said, laughing wickedly. "And I have gathered all your family and friends to watch. Don't you feel lucky?" Jones taunted. Rhia glared at him and spat at his feet. "Go to hell."

"Um, is this really necessary? After all she's just a child." Jack said, starting to step forward, but was stopped by Jones's crew.

"Oh yes, Jack, it is necessary. Somebody hold him, make sure he watches very second of his daughter's demise, watch as the light leaves her eyes." Jones's said and lashed out with the whip, three times in one second and her back was ablaze. She bit her lip to keep back the screams; her lip began to bleed as she did so. Then she felt a one second cooling relief then the sting of a thousand fiery needles. Her torture had begun.

* * *

How will Rhia get out of this one? Review to find out pleas.

Valnor's Twilight: Thanks for the review, i ccidenlty delted my others, sorry to eerybody else. But I don't know about making another one. I might, but untill it comes out you will hate me. Anyway enjoy and please R&R


	27. Death prt 2

**Ok, here's the next chapter. This is the end of the story if anyone wants a sequal. If you do want a sequal then please tell me. Otherwise I will continue this story and there will be no garentee of a sequal.

* * *

**

Chapter 27

The lashes themselves were nothing compared to the saltwater seeping into her numerous wounds. But the loss of blood was making her head spin, and her body shake. Twenty more lashes, cries from the Pearl's crew, a spat curse at Jones from David, Rhia's vision was fading. She lost count of the lashes she received, she a cry from David and scuffle from her father. Then she heard something that tore her worse than any whip ever could, sobs, from her mother. It was time to end this, she smiled as she let her body fall limp and hit the deck. The she giggled, the giggle turned to a light laugh. Everyone was staring at her, she was laughing insanely.

"Silence!" Jones shouted and lashed at her again, she laughed harder than ever.

"You can't silence me you old squid, because you may kill me, but you know something?" Rhia asked, using the last of her strength to sit back up, she grinned insanely.

"What's that?" Jones asked.

"I'm taking you with me. ORION NOW!" She shouted, the falcon swooped low, his talons slicing the ropes around her hands and dropping a package in her lap at the same time. She withdrew a dagger from her boot and unwrapped the bundle, inside was the heart of Jones. He lashed at her with the whip; she barely dodged it and kicked that heart as he grabbed at it. He staggered and gasped, David had seized the heart, Rhia had staggered to her feet and leapt at Jones, grabbing him by his neck and making him stager away from David. He seized the blade of a crew man and without a second of hesitation he plunged the dagger at the heart.

"Do it and she dies!" Jones shouted; Rhia held in his claw by her throat, David halted less than an inch away from the heart. Rhia was clawing at the claw that was strangling her.

"Kill him now." She gasped, and then the claw tightened. Rhiannon's world went black and she fell limp, Jones looked surprised she had passed out so quickly.

"You murderer!" David shouted, and plunged the knife deep into the heart and turned. For a few seconds nothing happened, then everything just disappeared, no big bang, or explosion, or dissolving. Everyone was in the water; David was by Rhia's side, and supporting her in a heartbeat. The entire crew of the Black Pearl was swimming, as well as Bootstrap, and Bill. The other members of the Dutchman were no where to be seen. They all swam to the Pearl and clambered aboard, nobody wasted anytime in getting Rhia some medical attention. Although it wasn't much. David refused to leave her side as she lay on the bed, but deep down nobody was sure if she would make it. She had a pulse, but her wounds were severe and her throat had nearly been crushed, any tighter and it would have been. The days slowly turned to a week, David never left her side, and Bill was in her room every day.

On the seventh day, David was fighting sleep again, night had fallen and everybody else was asleep.

"Da-David?" a voice muttered quietly. David jumped and looked around, Rhia's eyes were barely open and her head was lifted about half an inch off the pillow.

"Rhia!" David stood up hastily went to her side, kneeling beside the bad. She smiled and tried to sit up, but the pain in her back was too strong, she fell back and winced.

"It's ok, don't try to move, I'm just glad you're alright." David said reassuringly, holding her. She struggled to keep her eyes open and focus. Finally she managed it and saw that David's hair was back to normal, as was his eyes, Jones was dead and everything was right in the world again.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About a week, but you look like you could still sleep."

"A week? It's feels like ten minutes. I feel so tired." Rhia said, she wanted to sit up, but everything ached.

"Well, sleep now and I'll give you a full account when you wake up."" David promised, Rhia smiled and nodded, she rolled over on her side to face him.

"Don't leave me, please."

"No, never." He promised, and they both drifted to sleep, one on the bed, the other kneeling on the floor, both holding hands.

* * *

Ok here's my thanks. Please Read and Review.

* * *

amber: Thanks, i'm gald you like it. I thought it was intersting.

Hope and love: Thanks.

Bronze Wolf: Well, your perdiction was right in a way. Please R&R. arigato.


	28. The end & begining

**Ok this is the last chapter to TheSparrow Jones. Only because it would have been very confusing otherwise. Please review and look for my next one, at you're request.

* * *

**

Chapter 28

An hour after they had fallen asleep Jack walked in, he halted when he saw them, unsure of what to make of it. But both of them were too deeply asleep for him to really want to disturb them, he'd talk to David later. He left, shutting the door behind him and went to see his wife. He had missed her so much. He looked around but she was nowhere on deck and wasn't in the cabin. There was only one other place she could be. He scaled the rat lines to the crows nest and sure enough, Mari was curled up, with Orion on her shoulder. He smiled a gold toothed grin and climbed in next to her, wrapping comforting arm around her, she leaned into him.

"Is she awake yet?" Mari asked.

"She was, but it couldn't have been for long, both of them are asleep. David is on the floor and Rhia is turned on her side, and they're holding hands." Jack said.

"When she is up and about again things will certainly get interesting. With Bill taking a fancy to her and all."

"Bill likes her? I mean in that way?"

"Yes, he, I guess, 'told' her before this little adventure. When we were aboard the Dauntless."

"How did he 'tell' her?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea. Neither of them are saying anything about it." Mari said, as jack ran his fingers through her brown hair. Silence fell around them as the ship rocked in the waves. Sleep overcame everyone on the Pearl. Not a sound could be heard aboard it.

Dawn broke and peeked in through the cracks in the wood cabin; it lit Rhia's face and woke David. He moved slowly and quietly into a more comfortable position, when his hand moved, Rhia's tightened its grip on his hand. She stirred, but did not wake, after another few minutes, the door slowly opened as Bill entered quietly. He took a seat at the foot of the bed in a chair. Silence reigned for a long while, as both of them just watched Rhia sleep.

-Bill's POV-

_Why doesn't he ever leave? He hasn't moved since we cast off, he needs sleep too. I could watch over her, but he won't let me. What does he have against me? I'm not in the navy anymore. I hope Rhia's alright; it looks like she has been awake. I bet she has and he didn't say anything. He's trying to keep her to himself. She's not an object dimwit. I'll just ask him if I can take watch for a while._

-End POV-

"Why don't you go and get some sleep, I'll watch over her and call when she wakes up. You look dead on your feet." Bill said.

"No, I'm fine thanks." David said, although knowing he wasn't fine, he was tired. After a few minutes of hesitation he nodded grudgingly.

"I guess I could, but just for a little bit. Call me if she wakes up." David said, and stood up. He kissed her forehead and then her hand. Reluctantly her grip lessened and he was able to pull his hand away. Reluctantly and quietly he left and went to his cabin.


End file.
